<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мама by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325596">Мама</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020'>fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Львица Утёса Кастерли [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanfic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Львица Утёса Кастерли [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мама</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Она ведь годится в жёны вашему сыну! — заканчивает Визерис свою тираду и отмахивается от сестры, уже несколько минут осторожно дёргающей его за рукав той руки, которую он всё это время держал за спиной.<br/>
Дени видит, насколько хозяйка недовольна. Будь у великого лорда хвост, она наверняка возмущённо подёргивала бы его кончиком. Кошка. Большая гладкая кошка. И эта кошка явно недовольна нарушением своих границ. Братец вёл себя так, будто мог помыкать здесь всеми. Кошка ему не простит.</p><p>Дени ведёт себя хорошо и тихо. Дени старается играть по правилам, но кошка сердится. Кошка всегда сердится.<br/>
— Это потому, что я не её ребёнок.<br/>
— Нет, просто она ненавидела твоего отца, — отзывается Тирион и бросает камешек плашмя. Тот прыгает по поверхности шесть раз и тонет. — Она не любит хаос и ошибки. Наверное ужасно быть рядом с тем, кто воплощает в себе то, что ты ненавидишь.<br/>
— Как ты это сделал? — спрашивает Дени. Она запомнит. Она боится показывать, насколько ей интересна кошка.</p><p>— Мы все здесь пытаемся добиться её признания, — Тирион кладёт на стол перед Дени ещё пару тяжеленных томов. — но я, честно сказать, рад, что ты разделяешь мои интересы. Когда объясняешь кому-то, то и сам лучше понимаешь. Да и веселей так, если по правде.<br/>
— Спасибо… И что, даже Серсея?<br/>
— Не представляешь себе, насколько.<br/>
Дени задумалась. Серсея была просто идеальной, какая мать не гордилась бы такой дочерью? Раньше Дени хотела стать такой, как Серсея, но поняла, что кошка любит тех, кто умеет думать головой. Кошка теперь ей вместо матери, и Дени хочет быть хорошей дочерью. Дени не хочет остаться одна.</p><p>Серсея вышла за принца Оберина и уехала в Дорн, и в замке внезапно стало гораздо тише. Джейме говорил, что он наверняка станет скучать по сестре. Джейме редко присоединялся к ним — он боялся книжек, как огня.<br/>
— Что, и сказки не любишь?<br/>
— Да не то чтобы… — Джейме смутился и стал вдруг казаться младше, чем есть. — Когда я был маленьким, матушка пыталась научить меня читать и писать. Серсею никто не заставлял, у неё всегда всё получалось великолепно, а я не мог… буквы, ну… они… они разбегались, как жуки, а матушка сидела рядом и заставляла выводить строчки, пока они не получались ровными и понятными. И ей было наплевать на мольбы и на слёзы и… кажется, на собственный желудок. Она жуткая!<br/>
— Не то слово, — хихикнул Тирион. — И смотрит.<br/>
— Да, сейчас полегче, но вот раньше, когда отец только умер, она нас от себя ни на шаг не отпускала. Может, не зря, но иногда мне кажется, что она рядом, даже если её нет… А ещё она запретила Серсее учиться фехтованию.<br/>
— Серсея хотела фехтовать?! — поразилась Дени. Представить хрупкую, изящную Серсею с мечом наперевес не получалось категорически.<br/>
— Да, как матушка, — подтвердил Джейме. — Про Рейнов слышала? Я думаю, бард не слишком преувеличил.<br/>
Твайла в доспехе и на коне… Зрелище внушительное, должно быть. Смогла бы Твайла защитить их? Если не мужчин, то женщин и детей. Кошка очень своевольна. Кошка ничего не делает просто так.<br/>
— Наша сестрица отлично стреляет из лука, — вырвал её из раздумий голос Джейме. — И ножи кидает весьма недурно. А ты не хочешь попробовать?</p><p>Жарко. Душно от дыма, но почему-то совсем не больно. Они зовут её. Там, под ложем, ящик. Старый ящик с затейливой резьбой, а внутри три каменных яйца — её наследство. Они зовут. Всё кругом в огне. Она уже видела этот сон, и ей совсем не страшно. Они такие маленькие и хрупкие. Дени прижимает их к себе. За ревущей стеной огня кто-то кричит. Спать. Как хочется спать.</p><p>— Мама? — спрашивает Дени, утыкаясь в ткань платья лицом.<br/>
— Да, — растерянно отзывается голос над головой, и рука неуверенно треплет по волосам.<br/>
— А спой колыбельную? — просит девочка, обхватывая руками тощее кошкино тело. Кошка надолго задумалась и, когда Дени почти провалилась в сон, запела. Слова текли мимо сознания, но Дени щекой чувствовала вибрацию кошкиной груди и ладонь, поглаживающую её спину.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>